Diana/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "I am the light coursing in the soul of the moon." - Bearing her crescent , Diana fights as a warrior of the , a faith all but quashed in the lands around Mount Targon. Clad in shimmering armor the color of winter snow at night, she is a living embodiment of the silver moon's power. Imbued with the essence of an Aspect from beyond Targon's towering summit, Diana is no longer wholly human, and struggles to divine her power and purpose in this world. Scorn of the Moon Diana was born as her mother and father sheltered from a storm on the unforgiving slopes of Mount Targon. They had travelled from a distant land, drawn by dreams of a mountain they had never seen and the promise of revelation. Exhaustion and blinding stormwinds overwhelmed them on the eastern slopes of the mountain, and there, beneath cold, pitiless moonlight, Diana came into the world as her mother breathed her last. Hunters from the nearby Temple found her the next day as the storm abated and the sun reached its zenith, wrapped in bearskin and cradled in the arms of her dead father. They brought her to the temple, where the foundling child was presented to the sun and named Diana. The girl with the sable hair was raised as one of the Solari, a faith that dominated the lands around Mount Targon. Diana became an initiate, and was raised to venerate the sun in all its aspects. She learned the legends of the sun and trained every day with the Ra-Horak, the warrior templars of the Solari. The Solari elders taught that all life came from the sun, and that the light of the moon was false, offering no nourishment and crafting shadows in which only creatures of darkness found succor. Yet Diana found moonlight entrancing and beautiful in a way the harsh sun glaring down the mountain could never match. Every night the young girl would wake from dreams of climbing the mountain to sneak from the initiates' dormitories to pick night-blooming flowers and watch freshwater springs turn silver in the moonlight. As the years went by, Diana found herself ever at odds with the elders and their teachings. She couldn't help but question all she was told, always suspecting there was more that went unsaid in every teaching, as though what she was being taught was willfully incomplete. As she grew, Diana's sense of isolation only became stronger as childhood friends distanced themselves from the mordant, questioning girl who never quite fit in. At night, watching the silver moon rise over the impossibly distant summit, she felt more and more like an outcast. The urge to climb the mountain's flanks was like an itch that could never be scratched, but everything she had been taught since birth told her the mountain would claim more than just her life should she ever try. Only the most worthy and heroic dared make such an ascent. With every passing day, Diana felt more alone and more certain that some vital aspect of her life remained unfulfilled. Her first clue as to what that might be came when she was sweeping the temple library as punishment for arguing with one of her elders. A glint of light behind a sagging bookcase drew Diana's eyes, and upon investigation, she discovered the partially burned pages of an ancient manuscript. Diana took the pages and read them beneath the full moon that very night, and what she read unlocked a door into her soul. Diana learned of an all-but-extinct group known as the Lunari, whose faith saw the moon as a source of life and balance. From what Diana could glean from the fragmentary texts, the Lunari spoke of the eternal cycle - night and day, sun and moon - as essential for universal harmony. This was a revelation to the girl with the sable hair, and as she looked beyond the moonlit temple walls, she saw an elderly woman wrapped in a bearskin cloak trudging up the far path that eventually led to the mountain's summit. The woman's steps were faltering and she leaned on a carved staff of willow to remain upright. She saw Diana and called for help, saying that she had to reach the top of the mountain before morning - an ambition Diana knew was utterly impossible. Diana's desire to help the woman and climb the mountain warred with everything the Solari taught. The mountain was for the worthy, and Diana had never felt worthy of anything. Again the woman asked for her help, and this time Diana did not hesitate. She scrambled over the walls and took the woman's arm, leading her up the mountain, amazed someone so aged had even made it this far. They climbed for hours, above the clouds and into the chill air where the moon and stars glittered like diamonds. Despite her age, the woman kept climbing, urging Diana onwards when she stumbled or when the air grew thin and cold. As the night wore on, Diana lost track of time as the stars wheeled overhead and all but the mountain faded from view. Together, Diana and the woman climbed ever upwards and each time her steps faltered, she drew strength from the pale glow of the moon. Eventually Diana fell to her knees, exhausted and weary beyond imagining, her entire body strained to the limits of exhaustion. When Diana looked up, it was to see that somehow they had reached the mountaintop, a feat that should not have been possible in a single night. The summit was wreathed in cascades of spectral illumination, veils of brilliant light, spirals of vivid color and the glimmering ghost of a vast city of silver and gold hovering in the air. She searched for her companion, but the woman was nowhere to be seen - only the bearskin cloak mantling Diana's shoulders suggested she had existed at all. Looking into the light, Diana saw the promise of the emptiness within her being filled, of acceptance and the chance to be part of something greater than she could ever imagine. This was what Diana had sought all her life without truly knowing it, and fresh vitality flowed through her limbs as she rose to her feet. She took a hesitant step towards the incredible vista, her resolve growing stronger with every breath. The light surged and Diana screamed as it poured into her, a union with something vast and inhuman, impossibly ancient and powerful. The sensation was painful, but also joyous - a moment or an eternity that was both revelatory and hallucinatory. When the light faded, the sense of loss was an ache like nothing she had known before. Diana stumbled down the mountain in a fugue state, oblivious to her surroundings, until she found herself before a cleft in the mountainside; a cave mouth that would have been invisible but for the moonlight shadows. Cold and needing shelter for the night, Diana sought refuge within the cave. Inside, the narrow cleft widened into the crumbling ruin of what might once have been a temple or vast audience chamber. Its crumbling walls were painted in faded frescoes depicting warriors of and fighting back to back against an unending host of grotesque monsters as the sky rained comets of searing light. At the center of the chamber stood a crescent and a suit of armor unlike any other; a mail shirt of spun silver rings and wondrously crafted warplate of polished steel. Reflected in the gleam of the armor, Diana saw her once sable hair was now purest white, and a rune shone on her forehead with incandescent light. She recognized the symbol so exquisitely etched into the plates of the armor; the same symbol depicted in the pages of the burned manuscript she had found in the library. This was Diana's moment of truth. She could turn away from this destiny or choose to embrace it. Diana reached out, and as her fingers touched the cold steel of the armor, her mind exploded with images of lives she had never lived, memories she had never experienced and sensations she had never known. Scraps of ancient history raged like a blizzard in her mind; secret knowledge she but dimly grasped and innumerable futures scattered like wind-blown dust. When the visions faded, Diana saw she was now fully clad in the silver warplate, armor that fitted her as though wrought especially for her. Her mind was still afire with newly acquired knowledge, but much of it remained frustratingly out of reach, like a picture half in shadow, half in light. She was still Diana, but she was also something more, something eternal. Feeling vindicated with this new knowledge, Diana left the mountain cave and made her way unerringly towards the Solari Temple, knowing she had to tell the elders what she had learned. She was met at the temple gates by , the master of the Ra-Horak and the Solari's greatest warrior. Diana was brought before the temple elders, who listened with mounting horror as she told of what she had learned of the Lunari. When she had finished her tale, the elders immediately denounced her as a heretic, a blasphemer and peddler of false gods. For such a heinous crime, only one punishment could suffice; death. Diana was appalled. How could the elders reject what was so patently true? How could they turn their back on revelations brought from the very summit of the holy mountain? Her fury built at their willful blindness, and blazing of silver fire spun in the air around her. With a scream of rage-fueled frustration, Diana's sword swept out, and where it struck, silver fire burned with killing . Again and again, Diana lashed out and when her fury ebbed, she saw the carnage she had unleashed. The elders were dead and Leona lay on her back, her armor smoking as though fresh from the forge. Appalled at what she had done, Diana fled the site of the massacre, escaping into the wilds of Mount Targon as the Solari reeled from the savagery of her attack. Hunted by the warriors of the Ra-Horak, Diana now seeks to piece together the fragmentary memories of the Lunari hidden within her mind. Driven by half-remembered truths and glimpses of ancient knowledge, Diana has only one truth to cling to - that the Lunari and the Solari need not be foes, that there is a greater destiny for her than that of a simple warrior. What her destiny might be is unknown, but Diana will find it, whatever the cost. |-| 1st= "The sun does not reveal truth. Its light only burns and blinds." - An unyielding avatar of , Diana wages a dark crusade against the sun-worshiping . Though she once sought the acceptance of her people, years of futile struggle shaped her into a bitter, resentful warrior. She now presents her foes with a terrible ultimatum: revere the moon's light, or die by . Though she was born to the Solari, Diana's inquisitive nature set her apart from her brethren. She had always found solace and guidance in the night sky, and questioned the dominance of the sun in her society. The Solari elders responded to her challenges with only derision and punishment. Diana remained convinced, however, that if she could find evidence of the moon's power, the elders would listen to reason. For years, she studied Solari archives in solitude until she discovered an encoded message hidden in an old tome. This clue led her to a secluded valley on Mount Targon where she unearthed the hidden entrance to an ancient, sealed temple. Inside, among aging relics and faded murals, she found an ornate suit of armor and a beautiful crescent blade, both inscribed with sigils of the moon. Diana donned the armaments and returned to the Solari elders that night. She declared that the artifacts proved others had once worshiped the moon as she did. Her discovery of evidence challenging Solari dominion shocked the elders. To Diana's horror, they pronounced her a heretic and condemned her to death. As the elders prepared her for execution, Diana's anger and sorrow overwhelmed her desire for acceptance. She lifted her gaze to the sky, calling upon the moon for strength. Lunar power surged within her and she shattered her bindings. Raising her relic blade, she turned and slaughtered the elders. With the temple in ruins behind her, Diana resolved to destroy all those who would deny the power of the moon. Previous Abilities Casting an ability grants Diana |as}} for her next 3 basic attacks on-hit. |description2 = Diana's basic attacks on-hit grant a Moonsilver Blade stack for 4 seconds. At 3 stacks, Moonsilver Blade is consumed to cleave nearby enemies for }} and restore }}. |targeting = Passive |effect radius= 175 |affects = Self |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = False |spellshield = false |parry = true |video = Diana IVideo.ogv |notes = * Moonsilver Blade will affect structures. * The cleave does not trigger . * Each attack has a distinct animation and she will glow when the empowered attack is ready. * The area attack originates from Diana's front. The area indicator is inaccurate in both origin and radius. }} Diana unleashes a bolt of lunar energy that travels in a counter-clockwise arc before exploding at the target location, dealing to enemies hit and afflicting them with Moonlight for 3 seconds, them for the duration. |description2 = Moonlight has interactions with . |leveling = }} |target range = 900 |speed = / |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |projectile = True |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = special |video = Diana QVideo.ogv |notes = * The tip of the arc reveals Fog of War for a short duration. * If the blocks the bolt, it will not be able to block the explosion. }} Diana herself for up to 5 seconds and creates three spheres that orbit her for the duration, detonating upon contact with an enemy and dealing to nearby enemies upon detonation. |leveling = |Total Shield Strength| }} |Total Magic Damage| }} |description2 = If all three spheres detonate, Pale Cascade's shield is reapplied, stacking with its original shield, and its duration is refreshed. |effect radius= |cast time = false |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Area of effect |damagetype = Magic |projectile = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |affects = Self, Enemies |video = Diana WVideo.ogv |notes = * No additional details. }} Increases the }} gained from . |leveling = %}} |description2 = Diana and nearby enemies up to 225 units toward her location, them for 2 seconds afterwards. |leveling2 = %}} |effect radius= 475 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |targeting = Point Blank Area of effect |affects = Self, Enemies |spelleffects = False |spellshield = True |video = Diana EVideo.ogv |notes = * Enemies stay in the area for a maximum of approximately seconds while being pulled. }} Diana to the target enemy, dealing . |leveling = }} |description2 = If the target is afflicted with , the effect is consumed on all enemies and Lunar Rush's is reset. |description3 = Other abilities can be used during the dash. If the target is within 400 range, '''Diana' will dash through them.'' |target range = 825 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Single target |callforhelp = True |spellshield = True |grounded = True |knockdown = True |video = Diana RVideo.ogv |notes = * Diana will attempt to basic attack the target. * Lunar Rush consumes Moonlight on-hit. ** If Lunar Rush is interrupted, the target's Moonlight will still be consumed and the cooldown reset. * : If Lunar Rush is the Moonlight debuff is still consumed and therefore Lunar Rush's cooldown is still reset. |tips = * Since abilities can be used during the dash, it is possible for a cast during Lunar Rush to mark the target before Lunar Rush hits them, thus resetting the cooldown. }} Previous Splash Art Diana DarkValkyrieSkin old.jpg|1st Dark Valkyrie Diana Patch History ** Now deals 50% bonus damage against non-epic monsters. ;V10.3 * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 375 from 420. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V9.24 - December 17th Hotfix * ** The basic attack after dashing now correctly stacks . ;V9.24 - Gameplay Update * General ** New visual and sound effects. ** Touched up the VFX of all her abilities, including a brand new VFX for her ultimate and better visuals on her passive. ** Touched up all the SFX of all her abilities, most notably the shield and her dashes, as well as brand new SFX for her ultimate and passive. * Stats ** Base mana increased to 420 from 372. ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. ** Base attack damage increased to from . * ** New ability icon. ** *** Diana permanently has bonus attack speed}}. After casting an ability, this bonus is tripled to for 3 seconds. *** Diana is granted one Moonsilver Blade stack for every basic attack on-hit within seconds of each other, up to a maximum of two. At two stacks, Diana's next basic attack on-hit consumes the stacks to cleave nearby enemies for magic damage. Applies spell effects. * ** New ability icon. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 55. ** The ability now applies Moonlight even if the target dies from Crescent Strike. * ** New ability icon. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** AP ratio per orb reduced to from . *** Total damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** Shield now scales with . * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** New ability icon. ** Diana dashes to an enemy dealing magic damage, resetting its cooldown if enemies are affect by . ** seconds. ** . ** 825 units. ** Consuming one from a cast no longer disables successive Moonlight applications from the same cast. ** No longer gains a stack of from the basic attack issued automatically after dashing to a target with Lunar Rush. * (Reworked R) ** Swapped with . ** New ability icon. ** , , and all nearby enemies for % for 2 seconds. If Diana pulls in one or more enemy champions, the moonlight crashes down onto her after 1 second, dealing magic damage in an area around her, increased by for each champion pulled beyond the first. ** seconds. ** 100. ** 225 units. ** 475 units. ;V9.23 * ** Now properly gains a stack of from the basic attack issued automatically after dashing to a target with Lunar Rush. ;V9.20 * ** Explosion VFX no longer can be seen in Fog of War. * ** Cooldown now successfully refreshes even if the ability hits an enemy at the edge of an explosion from her . ;V9.18 * ** Tooltip now properly updates when she ranks up . ;V9.14 * ** Will no longer occasionally do unintended additional damage to turrets. * ** Inner arc speed reduced to 1900 from 2100. ** Outer arc speed reduced to 2100 from 2300. * ** Now properly disables successive application from the same cast if Lunar Rush was reset once by it. ;V9.13 - June 28th Hotfix * ** No longer gets additional attack speed when she performs any non-basic action like or activating an item. * ** No longer able to use Lunar Rush a third time when is applied to two enemy players. ;V9.13 * ** Tip of the arc now reveals Fog of War for a short duration. ** Now casts more consistently aim toward the cursor. ** Now travels slightly faster. ;V9.11 * ** *** Moonlight particles no longer briefly reappear after it expires on a champions. ;V9.8 * ** No longer deals more than double the damage when using at close range. ;V9.6 * ** Cleave effect no longer misses its target after dashes. * ** No longer draws nearby enemies in the wrong direction (away from her). ;V8.14 * ** *** No longer causes frame drops when used on an enemy from Fog of War. ;V8.11 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to Moonfall's Rank)}} from Moonfall's Rank)}}. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 372 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 20 from 40. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 November 9th Hotfix * ** No longer applies a stack of for seconds after the third auto-attack. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 31 from . ** Base health increased to 594 from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 90. ;V7.14 * ** 20% bonus attack speed. ** Casting an ability grants her 20% bonus attack speed for her next 3 basic attacks. ** Restores mana on every cleaving strike. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Increases the attack speed gained from to %. ;V7.10 * ** Orbs no longer visually linger in their last known location when she enters Fog of War. ;V6.20 * General ** Lunar Goddess Diana's health bar has been moved up to match her base skin. ;V6.17 * ** Displacement radius increased to 225 units from 150. ;V5.3 * ** Now displays number of stacks and remaining duration. * ** Orbs rotation speed roughly doubled. ;V4.21 * ** Casting on targets affected by will reset the cooldown even if Diana is disabled mid-dash. ;V4.18 * ** Now briefly reveals enemies hit. ;V4.9 * General ** Diana's animation would occasionally cancel. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.4 * ** AP ratio increased to from ;V3.7 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cleave range behind Diana reduced. * ** Total damage changed to from . ** Shield reduced to from . ** Shield ratio reduced to from ** Second shield application now stacks with the first instead of replacing it. ;V3.01 * ** Orbs adjusted to better account for enemy model sizes. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Orb detonation adjusted to better match Diana's basic attack range. ** Shield duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. * ** Cast range increased to 825 from 750. ;V1.0.0.153 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Orb detonation damage radius reduced. ** Orb hitbox adjusted to better match visual effect. * ** Maximum pull distance reduced. * ** Cast range reduced to 750 from 900. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.146 * General ** *** Model and artwork updated. * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from 10. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Per orb damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.144 * Added ** - *** Gains attack speed. Every third strike cleaves nearby enemies for additional magic damage. ** - *** Diana swings her blade to unleash a bolt of lunar energy that deals damage in an arc before exploding. ** - *** Diana creates three orbiting spheres that explode on contact with enemies to deal damage in an area, gaining a temporary shield which is refreshed if the third sphere detonates. ** - *** Diana draws in and slows nearby enemies. ** - *** Diana teleports to an enemy and deals magic damage. Lunar Rush has no cooldown when used to teleport to a target afflicted by . }} Category:Diana Category:Champion history